My Dark Rey
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Reylo][AU. LightSide Ben Solo/Dark Side Rey] No se creía que ella hubiera pasado al lado oscuro cuando se marcho prometiendo volver. A diferencia de los demás intentaría hacerla regresar al lado luminoso por lo que sentía.
**(Notas por si un queso:**

 _Rey es "Kira Ren", Ben Solo nunca llegó al lado oscuro pero no completó su entrenamiento para ser Jedi. Plena guerra Primera Orden contra La Nueva República y la Resistencia)_

* * *

Tenía una pequeña esperanza. A pesar de haber visto un muy pequeño porcentaje de todo el potencial de Kira Ren, sabía que había un pequeño rayo de luz brillando en ella. No podía negarlo. Ni esa mirada carga de odio podía ocultarlo. La conocía bien y a diferencia de todos los presentes en la sala, sabía que podía sacarla del reverso tenebroso.

Sentía que Rey todavía vivía y Kira iba a morir.

La primera vez que la vio, no la reconoció. No podía negar que aquella ropa negra y con la insultante facilidad con la que decapitó a aquellos compañeros tuvo una mezcla de odio, miedo y repulsión hacía aquella persona. La capucha de la túnica no dejaba ver su rostro, pero se escuchaba su voz de forma clara y amenazadora. Se enfrentó a ella con su pistola y habilidades. Entre los golpes y esquivar, llegaron a apartarse del campo de batalla. Ella debió quedarse asombrada al ver que controlaba una pequeña parte de la fuerza con el que podía evitar sus golpes y alargar aquel combate. Pudo quitarle de sus manos con un disparo en la mano aquella arma y ella, al estar cerca, solo pudo quitarle la capucha.

 _\- ¿Rey?_

 _\- ¿Quién demonios es Rey?_

No podía negarlo. A pesar de los años, podía reconocerla. Ella era única y podía distinguirla entre muchas mujeres. Ella lo atacó e intentó matarlo pero Ben fue más rápido e inteligente y salió corriendo de vuelta a su nave con los pocos supervivientes. No pudo borrar de su mente ese rostro, esa mirada de odio y como no se había ni inmutado al escuchar su verdadero nombre. Nada más llegar a la base de la Resistencia, le contó todo a su familia, y ninguno pudo negarle nada. Le contaron la terrible transformación de Rey a Kira Ren. Su primera reacción solo pudo ser negación, no podía creerse que ella, la llamada " _sunshine_ " había cambiado de bando. Después fue odio e impotencia. Pudo haberla salvado. Si no se hubiera marchado, podría haberla salvado. Podía haberla salvado si únicamente se la hubiera llevado con ella. Finalmente solo pudo aceptar la nueva situación y, lleno de decisión, les prometió a todos los presentes que ella iba a acabar con Kira Ren para traer a Rey. El maestro Skywalker solo pudo negarlo y decir que de ella no quedaba nada. Eso si que no pudo aceptar. Ella podía pasar, solo necesitaba ayuda.

\- _Date por vencido, Ben- le rogaba su madre. Desde aquel encuentro, solo podía pensar volver a la batalla para encontrarse con ella e intentar salvarla- Rey no tiene más luz_

 _\- ¡Mentira!- intentó tranquilizarse, pues hablar a gritos con su madre solo iba distanciarla con ella y no quería después de terminar con esos largos viajes con su padre de contrabando- Aun me acuerdo de cuando yo estudiaba con el tío. Les costó decidirse en aceptarla dentro después de los análisis con los midiclorianos. Nada más verla, yo ya me había decidido en protegerla. Se veía sola, necesitada de cariño después del cruel abandono que hicieron sus padres. Era mi rayo de sol, me esforzaba con ser como su hermano. Mama, ella fue mi primer amor. Cuando me marche, le prometí que volvería... no pensé que fuera a pasar eso. ¡Ni me reconoció! Tengo que liberarla del poder de Snoke._

Ben Solo seguía aferrándose a esos recuerdos que le quedaban de Rey. Creía firmemente que ella no había desaparecido. No podía resistirse como lo hacían todos. Para él, solo existía Rey, la niña abandona por alguien sin corazón pero de buen corazón que no era capaz de pensar en la muerte. Aquella chica a la que prometió volver. Quería gritarle la razón de su partida y vuelta. Quería recuperarla y no dejarla sola nunca. No tenía ni la mínima idea de como hacerlo, pero sentía que debía. En su cabeza hizo muchas teorías de como Snoke pudo haberla seducido. ¿le dio un propósito en la vida? ¿una recompensa? ¿compañía? ¿la ocasión de vengarse de aquellos que la abandonaron? Necesitaba saber realmente que pasaba por la mente de Rey o Kira para poder romper esas cadenas.

Desobedeciendo casi a diario las ordenes de sus padres, acompañado de R2D2, se marchaba a buscarla donde fuera, pero siempre regresaba con las manos vacías. Un gran sentimiento de desesperanza empezaba a nacer dentro de él. En su cabeza, una pequeña guerra civil se estaba librado entre sus emociones. ¿podía un deseo contra la realidad? ¿podía la desesperanza y el rendimiento contra sus ansias y amor? Quería demostrar que si, quería seguir luchando no solo contra si mismo, también contra aquellos que no creían en Rey. Cualquier golpe no podría contra ese sentimiento que podía con todo. Costaba, lo agotaba, pero sabía que merecía la pena. La recompensa, ver de nuevo la Rey que conocía, valía todo el daño que se estaba haciendo.

Tuvo la primera oportunidad. La persiguió por el templo de Naboo. No había nadie, solo ellos dos en una persecución un tanto estúpida. La descubrió de pura casualidad. Sus esbirros estaban tomando la ciudad y la Resistencia no iba a tardar en llegar, pero él se había desviado movido por sus instintos. Lo agradecía. Estaba tan cerca de ella, y ella no quería enfrentarlo. Debía estar ahí por algo. Acabaron en la biblioteca y ahí puso sus sentidos alerta. Sabía que no estaban ahí por casualidad. Sus primeras enseñanzas en habían enseñado que las casualidades con la fuerza acababan en algo. Ella la atacó a traición, por la espalda. Sus ojos destilaban odio y con su sable intentaba decapitarlo como un títere, sin importar de camino destrozar los valiosos libros de Naboo.

 _\- ¡Para, Rey! ¡Soy yo, Ben!_

 _\- ¡No soy Rey!- gritaba con odio ella, haciendo que sus golpes cada vez fueran más bruscos. Ben pudo desarmarla dándole un tiro certero en el mismo lugar donde le dio tiempo atrás. Ella no podía creerselo- Maldito..._

 _\- ¡Reacciona, Rey! En cuanto cumplas los deseos de Snoke, te matará_

No pudo seguir hablando con ella. De improvisto, lo lanzó lejos con la fuerza, atravesando el cristal. Agradeció que la caída solo fuera desde un piso bajo a unos arbustos del gran jardín. Recuperó su arma y fue a terminar el trabajo, pero Ben ya había salido corriendo. Escapando de ella.

Eso no debió haber pasado.

Se odio a si mismo por haberla dejado y no luchar más. Ese instinto por la supervivencia lo había traicionado una vez más.

Decidió entrenarse a si mismo por un tiempo para poder ser más efectivo contra ella. Seguía sin querer escucharlo y obedecer ciegamente las ordenes de aquel lord, por lo que debía perfeccionarse pensar en la forma más efectiva de llegar al corazón de Rey. Solo Leia, Han, Chewbacca y Luke fueron testigos a esa búsqueda de fuerza y fortaleza a la que se sometió a si mismo. Debían admitir que nunca lo habían visto tan concentrado.

Sintió que estaba preparado para aquel segundo asalto.

Esa vez esperó a que ella apareciera en el sistema Mustafar al lado del General Hux. Ella ya no se veía seria y parecía hacer buenas migas con ese general. No podía negar que tenía grandes celos. Ella se quedo sola dentro de una sala mientras el general se reunía con algunos de sus aliados. Cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos y sola, atacó con un disparo traicionero en el brazo. De una forma insultante, ella pudo esquivarlo. Aun ocultó, espero un poco antes de disparar a su pierna derecha sin éxito.

 _\- Rey, recuerda quien eres- le gritó desde la distancia, enfadándola- Tu no eres malvada, tu eras luz_

 _\- ¡Sal de tu escondite, contrabandista! ¡Se un hombre y lucha contra mi frente a frente- ella se mostraba con humor de perros, impaciente por matarlo. Ben respiro profundo e intento relajarse._

 _\- ¡No lucharé contra ti, Rey!_

 _\- ¡Rey murió! ¡Yo la maté por ser una niñata débil e insignificante de la misma forma que yo te matare, contrabandista de cuarta!_

Ben salió de su escondite guardando su pistola, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Pudo tirar su arma, y enfrentarse con los puños. Ella era de mano pesada, cada golpe que recibía (si es que lo hacía, pues esquivaba de una forma casi elegante) lo devolvía por dos. Sabía que, con sus propias manos podía matarlo a golpes pero no lo iba a dejar. Le dolía enfrentarse a ella y llenarla de moratones, pero no quedaba de otra. Lo tiró al suelo con un simple movimiento de fuerza y cogió su arma para matarlo. Él no iba a sacar su pistola, no tenía fuerzas para matar a la única persona que había amado en su vida.

\- _No pienso morir sin ver a Rey- insistió una vez más Ben, buscando con los ojos una vía de escape a su nave_

 _\- ¿Quién demonios eres y porque preguntas tanto por una difunta?- preguntó ella mostrando por primera vez un poco de su curiosidad antes de acabar con él._

 _\- La persona que le prometió que volvería en el templo jedi: Ben Solo_

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Ella se sorprendió, y se mostro desconcertada. Le dio una patada traicionera, y pudo levantarse sin la amenaza del sable laser cerca de su pecho. Quería decirle más cosas, pero al ver la guardia acercarse, simplemente desapareció y pudo escapar una vez más.

Odiaba escapar, sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Ese era el momento perfecto para atacarla con aquellas frases que le dijo en un pasado, obligarla a recordar cada detalle que creía olvidado en su memoria de villana y rescatar a Rey de la oscuridad con una promesa inquebrantable. Pero huía como una rata para no ser capturado. No podía dejarse capturar por la Orden por todos los secretos que sabía empezando con la localización. Nada más llegar, les conto a Leia y a Luke lo que había pasado y el tío le explico la posibilidad de bloqueo de recuerdos. Snoke o ella misma se bloqueaba para no tener remordimientos a la hora de morir.

Luke Skywalker empezó a volver a creer en una Rey de vuelta en el lado luminoso.

Ben no podía esperar sentado a que saliera otra oportunidad como esa. No dejó de entrenar hasta que Leia le paso el chivatazo. Estaba en la luna de Endor, con unas tropas que no dejaban de molestar a los Ewoks y las ruinas de lo que una vez perteneció al imperio. Debía llegar antes que sus compañeros de la resistencia. Nada más aterrizar, tuvo que esperar oculto en el bosque a que ella se quedara sola. Notaba, sentía que Rey estaba todo el rato con alguien para evitar enfrentarse a él. Pero la noche se puso de su parte. No la pudo coger desprevenida porque notaba su presencia desde el primer momento. Igualmente, ella no hizo amago de querer luchar. Parecía dispuesta a conversar como dos personas civilizadas. Aquello le daba muy mala espina.

\- He pedido al Líder Supremo orientación y me ha sugerido que acabe contigo si no aceptas mi propuesta de unirte a La Primera Orden. Déjame enseñarte los caminos oscuros de la fuerza- le tendió la mano y Ben solo pudo reírse. Aquello debía ser una gran ironía. - ¿Qué te hace gracia, contrabandista?

\- Dile a tu Snoke que yo no iré al lado oscuro- dijo con una sonrisa- o mejor, ven conmigo al lado luminoso o la vida sin la fuerza. Deja que Rey vuelva y le cuente porque me marche y tardé en volver

\- ¡Rey no va a volver!- Sacó su sable llena de ira- ¡Mata tus recuerdos de esa doña nadie y ríndete al lado oscuro!

\- ¡No voy a matar a la mujer que amo!- al escuchar aquellas palabras, ella se había desarmado. Relajo su postura- No debí abandonarla en un momento tan débil, pero no podía seguir entrenando, lo abandone por mis propios demonios. No supe que te había pasado hasta hace relativamente poco. Rey, vuelve conmigo al lado luminoso. Nunca has pertenecido al lado oscuro y lo sabes. Tu eras luz …

\- ¡Mentira!- gritó ella negando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Empuñó con fuera e intentó atacarlo. Al estar cegada, Ben pudo dispararla al pie, haciendo que su andar fuera torpe. Con otro disparo pero en el hombro, soltó su sable laser. Pero la rabia e ira la mantenían en pie, dispuesta a matarlo.

\- ¡Para, no quiero herirte más, Rey!

\- ¡Deja de gritar ese nombre! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Mientes!

\- ¡No pararé hasta que estés de vuelta!

Intentó acercarse a ella, darle ese abrazo que había pretendido dárselo nada más verla, pero ella rehuyó e intentó poner distancia con el sable agarrado con la mano sana que le quedaba. Solo al ver ese rostro se dio cuenta que ella misma se bloqueaba para no acordarse de él. No supo que pensar. No quería aquello. No quería herirla, no quería abandonarla, la quería en sus brazos.

\- La próxima vez enfréntate a mi sin bloquear tus recuerdos, Kira Ren- fue lo único que le dijo al ver como unos Stormtroopers se acercaban a la zona- Sabes como llamarme

Huyó como pudo de vuelta a su nave. Sabía que Rey había comprendido lo que acababa de decirle. Simplemente debía dejarse aparecer en algún lugar sola y enfrentarse los dos solos a ese destino pendiente. Le contó a Luke absolutamente todo y el le dijo que tendría que esperar mucho, pues ella tardaba en sanar. Un poco en contra de su volutand de enseñó un par de trucos con la fuerza que podría usar para calmar a Kira y llegar mediante la palabra. Si ella cedía, si Rey volvía, sabían que no solo le daban un gran golpe a Snoke, recuperaban a una persona extraordinaria. Recuperaba su amor.

Los días pasaban y se volvieron angustiosas semanas para Ben. Ni el entrenamiento y meditación sacaban de su mente la horrible situación que tenía delante. Una gran angustia ocupo su mente. Estaba por darse por vencido hasta que ella decidió mostrarse sin miedo, sola por Jakku en lo que quedaba de una vieja nave. No tardó en marchar y llegar lo más rápido posible con su nave. Nada más llegar, verla con esa tranquilidad y una mirada suave pensó en llevar las cosas de la mejor manera para poder tener a vista perspectivas de ella más tranquila.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de todo?- preguntó directo, sin rodeos. Ella dio una sonrisa triste

\- Recordar cada uno de los abandonos y como acabe como Kira Ren ha fortalecido mi odio y rencor- fue sincera, haciendo sentir más culpable a Ben- Te fuiste con un "volveré" sin importara que llorara como una niña por tu ida como me paso con mis malditos padres. Tuve esperanza hasta el día del aniversario de mi abandono, porque no se cuando nací... La Primera Orden por lo menos me da una misión en la vida, no como el maestro que me veía más como un extra en todo el templo

\- Deja esos sentimientos que matan tu alma, mi querida Rey. Ven conmigo de vuelta y deja la venenosa misión que te haya encomendado Snoke. No quiero verte muerta

\- Ya lo estoy

Con aquellas tres dolorosas palabras, Rey cambio completamente de actitud y lo intentó atacar con su sable. Ben lo esquivo e intentó inmovilizarla sin éxito, cayendo debajo de ella. Por puro instinto, antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento que lo matara, agarró su rostro con las manos e le dio un suave y breve beso. Cuando terminó, ella le robo el segundo más apasionado y fuerte, como si lo hubiera reprimido por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento no existía ninguna galaxia que salvar, Orden o Resistencia, solo los dos y un beso que no querían que terminase. Solo cuando se terminó, ella simplemente huyo. Él intentó comprenderla, ver que realmente no había terminado de admitir todo lo que acaba de pasar

Seguían siendo enemigos para dolor de ambos.

Solo entonces, perdió la calma. Ya estaba harto de todo. Actuó como un auténtico loco desesperado. Para sus padres no era más que un Romeo ansioso por ir a por Julieta. No había ocasión en la que no intentaba acercarse a Rey o Kira Ren para luchar y recuperar lo que había perdido. Pero ella seguía resistiéndose. A veces se notaba que ella misma ejercía ese bloqueo que dolorosamente los separaba. Necesitaba de cada momento para doblar esa terquedad que de pequeña se veía mucho más adorable que como oscura.

\- ¡Rey, ya no más! ¡No alarguemos más esto! Me amas, te amo y no te voy a abandonar. ¡Se tu quien abandona ahora la Primera Orden antes de que te maten!- le gritó desesperado. Aquel último encuentro era Tatooine, después de mes de persecución. El calor del planeta lo asfixiaba y no terminaba de comprender que demonios hacía ahí. Pero volvía a insistir con fuera. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, rendida, llorando.

\- No vuelvas a abandonarme, Ben- rogaba ella entre besos desesperados

\- Jamás- se comprometía él.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Quería darle otro final a este one shot pero da igual. No estoy haciendo fics largos y quiero concluir ya los que tengo porque me han entregado las fechas de examenes y en Junio quiero hacer algo especial por verano. Ideas locas. Tengo demasiadas ideas._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
